Don't Tempt Me
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Everything is going according to plan in padre Arturo's life until a stranger opens a Chocolate shop right across the street from his church. Now he can't escape the sweet smell of chocolate


**Rating:** M

 **Pairings and Characters:** SpUK, nyo!Prussia and a few other mentions nyo!France, nyo!Germany, Feliciano, Portugal.

 **A/N:** Written for a spukficsrequestblog prompt over on tumblr. This is also inspired by the book Chocolat by Joanne Harris. There is a movie made in 2000 with Juliette Binoche and Johnny Depp I recommend to everyone. Just one more thing Death in the afternoon is another name for Absinthe.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the book or the characters

* * *

Padre Arturo hated the early summer breeze. It brought things to Santa Maria it had no business bringing. It ruffled the women's skirts and played with loose strands of hair. It was during that time of the year that Julchen's white hair was left in complete disarray and her eyes sparkled like bloody grape. Full and ripe for sin. She would sway her hips under the hypnotic sound of guitars. Her dress would lift up just enough to make young boy's eyes bulge. If he wasn't seeing this festival of naked flesh happening through his window the padre would have had a difficult time believing someone would dare fall so low right in front of _his_ church.

But the warm wind had much worse things in store for him. It was during that summer that the pastry shop across the street was finally lent out. It had been closed when he arrived to the small village three years ago. No one needed sweets at a place where God was the only visitor. At least that was what he thought, but sin always followed him.

One early morning the rowdy wind carried the noise of a car engine over the square. El padre pulled his curtain to see a white van parked across the square. The noise continued thought the day and all the way until early evening. It was followed by guitars and drunken songs. He saw everything from his hiding spot. He saw the pans and the crates and the herbs. The last he would never forget. The scent soaked in the old cobblestone and remained there long after they were gone. He saw the man that had become his new neighbour as well.

It was el padre's duty to look after his sheep. That's why on the very next day he made his way through the square and towards the pastry shop. The sun was already beating down on the small square and the clamour from the nearby school echoed off the buildings. It seemed to make the whole town sing. It made el padre pick up his pace. He was almost at his destination when his saw the stranger he was after. He stood in front of the pastry shop with his face upturned towards the sun.

El padre watched as a drop of sweat slid down the hollow of the man's throat and disappeared in his unbuttoned white shirt. Arthur felt something tear through his chest and coil around his neck. It choked the breath out of him and he could barely gasp for air. He watched as the sun rays played with exposed skin and his body shuddered hard. The intruder finally looked at him. Green eyes met his and something zapped to live in his gut.

Arthur barely registered the smile sent his way. He turned on his heels and ran. The heavy church doors locked behind him, but did little to calm his racing heart. His head hit the wood behind him and he slid down to the floor. Arthur pried the white linen collar off of his sweaty skin and could finally breath. He drank the heavy air around him greedily.

* * *

The thick of the hammer echoed in the early morning. It mixed with a melodious voice and carried over the wind. It was a song from times gone by and Arthur could barely make out the words. It was only when he crossed the square and reached the front door that they finally took padre had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before knocking. He had come earlier this morning to avoid getting faint from the midday heat.

His hand barely managed to touch the flaking wood when it screeched open and he came face to face with green eyes. His tongue darted to lick his lips at the sight. Those eyes were the rich dark green of death in the afternoon. Arthur's body shuddered as it remembered a bitter tang, drowned in herbs.

"Good morning, padre. It's a lovely weather, isn't it?" The man smiled at him, breaking Arthur out of his stupor.

"Ah, yes. It's… lovely." He frowned at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Where are my manners? Come inside." The man stepped aside and el padre followed after a moment of indecision. His shoes left a print in the deep layer of dust on the floor. His eyes swept over sheets bunched against the walls and buckets of pain. "It's not ready yet. Just wait and see. You won't even recognize the place. Hot chocolate?" The stranger offered and disappeared in a door at the back of the shop.

Arthur took a few tentative steps inside. His eyes fell on a few old glass displays pushed by the far wall. They seemed to be the only clean thing in the dingy shop. Inside them he could see the glitter of red wrapping paper and yellow ribbons. He stepped closer and saw small boxes carelessly thrown inside. His frown deepened. Next to them laid a flat dish painted with a colourful mosaic. It was flat and useless.

"Here you go." El padre looked up to see the man approaching him with two steaming cups. They were placed on the glass before him. "I'm Antonio, Antonio Fernández. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Padre Arturo. It's my pleasure to welcome you into our small community." The rehearsed words slipped out of his mouth effortlessly. "I would also like to invite you to a mass this Sunday…"

"No, padre, thank you. I don't attend masses." Antonio smiled sheepishly at him. Arthur had to pause at that and look the man straight in the eye to make sure he was hearing right. Everyone attended mass.

"You're a Catholic then?" Arthur asked after a moment. The man smiled at him and pulled at the chain around his neck. A golden cross glinted on the morning sun and fell against his chest. "I see." The moment hung between them long and stifling. Arthur's eyes darted towards the door and he knew it was time for him leave. "Have a good day then, señor Fernández."

"Ahhh, don't be in such a hurry, padre. Here, take a look at this." Arthur watched as the man reached for the flat plate and put it on top of the glass display. "Tell me what you see." Another sweet smile was thrown his way. "I'll be sure to make your favourite first."

"My favourite?" El padre asked. The plate spun and the mosaic blurred. The colours merged into shapes. Pale bodies pressed against each other and cool water. Red lips and dark hair. Arthur's eyes snapped to the man in front of him.

"I have a gift, you see?" Antonio smiled innocently at him. "I can tell what people's favourite chocolate is."

"Chocolate?" Arthur cracked. He had to clear his throat. What he saw had little to do with chocolate.

"Yes. This is going to be a Chocolatería." Long fingers caressed the cool glass. "So what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything." Arthur spat.

"Not even one thing?" The man leaned closer and el padre had to take a step back.

"I don't have time for games, señor Fernández. If I can be of use, you can come by the church."

"Then take one of these." Antonio pulled one of the small boxes beneath the glass and offered it to him. He frowned at the innocent packaging. "As a piece of good will." The man coaxed and shook the gift a little bit. Arthur grabbed it and turned on his heels. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.

"Have a good day, señor Fernández." He bit icily.

"You too, padre."

Antonio leaned on the display and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched el padre's lithe form made its way across the square and towards the church. He saw hands bunch in a tight fist and crush his gift to a sticky mess. The innocent chocolate was discarded at the first available bin.

That was going to be interesting.

* * *

The summer heat was slowly squeezing the life out of the town's inhabitants. It dripped out of their sweaty bodies in heavy beads that slid down reddened skin. The stench filled God's house and not even the open door could alleviate the issue. Still el padre continued his morning mass, determined to make it until the end. His eyes swept over the sheep that had gathered. Their eyes were quickly taking on that same glassy quality, the school student's often did while listening to scripture. He imagined their brains melting in the heat and leaking out of their ears. Still he droned on.

El padre would have done anything at this point. The Chocolatería had opened its fiery red doors two weeks ago. That was when the sweet smell of chocolate had first tickled his nostrils. It enticed him to follow it like a siren's song. Arthur had almost given in on the second day. Just once. What harm would it do? It was his duty to visit his sheep and make sure they were doing fine, wasn't it? Even if the man did not visit the church, he still lived in his town, didn't he?

Arthur had bolted his window tight that day.

Even now the stench of sweat did little to cover the smell of chocolate and herbs. That sweet aroma wrapped around him and pulled him across the square towards rich green death.

El padre glared at Julchen when the whisper of wrapping paper purred about thick sticky pleasure in his ears. She raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge. He saw her pull out a little chocolate mound with a glinting white tip. She pressed it between her lips, her eyes never leaving his. Arthur felt his blood seethe at the little demonstration. He had worked so hard to rid this town of sin. He had personally dealt with each sinner and showed them the right path. It had taken more than a year of constant, hard work. He had had people bang at his door in the middle of the night to ask for help and rob him of his sleep. Still he had pushed on. He had even been kind to the drunkards that gorged themselves on alcohol after months of abstinence. It didn't matter. The end result was the most important thing. He had managed. He had changed this small town into a community where people didn't know the meaning of the word vice and no one even knew how to look at his neighbour with wistful jealousy.

Julchen licked her lips and took out another piece of chocolate.

Now all of his hard work was being undone by a handful of Venus ́s nipples.

El padre had to force each word out of his mouth. His eyes fixed on the red Chocolatería that burned bright between the pastel houses surrounding it. Once the liturgy was over he murmured rehearsed kindnesses until everyone was gone. It was only then that he locked the doors and followed the sweet scent that kept calling to him.

The door no longer screeched when he pushed it open. His feet didn't raise a small cloud of dust. Instead his eyes were greeted with painted walls and polished displays. His lungs were filled to the brim with the smell of chocolate. It was everywhere. A deep bowl of milky sea shells greeted anyone who entered. It was followed by bunnies biting at carrots and dogs, playing with kittens for the children. Arthur stepped further inside to see chocolate in all shapes. From simple balls to intricate forms that must had taken a lot of skill to make. He walked towards the counter and there he saw chocolate bonbons in plane cellophane. A twisted red bowl finished this all too unsuspicious package.

"Padre! I didn't expect you." Arthur turned towards the voice. Antonio had come out of the same room he had went to fetch the hot chocolate from just two weeks ago. He supposed that was the kitchen. The man had chocolate smeared on his cheek and hands. His clothes were in the same state of disarray as the very first time he saw him. Arthur's hand clutched in tight a fist at the sight. "Have you come to try your favourite? I promise I have exactly what you need."

"And what is it that I need, señor Fernández?" The padre asked, trying to keep his voice under control. The man came closer and Arthur's body quivered, but he refused to move. The other went past him on his way towards one of the small tables arranged by the wall behind him. He turned to see a small red box, the same one as before, be picked up.

"Try this one." Antonio smiled at him.

"What exactly is that?" Arthur stared at the shiny paper. His fingers itched to glide over it and unwrap it. He refused. He knew the signs. He was an addict offered a free shot, but he was stronger than that. He couldn't be tempted so easily out of his reward.

"Just milk chocolate that melts on your tongue and some chilly that sets your senses aflame." The man leaned the box towards him in an enticing offer.

 _Just that?_ Arthur barely managed to keep the quip to himself. This man was all too good at breaking his composure and returning him to his old habits.

"That's not my favourite." He shook his head in firm denial and took a step back.

"You haven't even tried it. Just one bite. I want to know if I'm right." Antonio pulled at the ribbon and it came undone.

"Well, I am telling you that's not my favourite." Arthur rushed out. His heart was beating all too fast. A voice in his head was asking him how can a single bite hurt? No one would know. It would be just between him and that stranger. Oh, but he wouldn't put it past his father to send this man to tempt him and test him. After all he had done it before.

"Don't tell me then. I want to guess." Antonio smiled warmly at him. Arthur watched him as he carelessly placed a piece in his mouth. A pink tongue peeked between full lips and he flushed hot from tip to toe. His anger boiled over at the sensation.

"I'm going to be frank with you, señor Fernández, I don't want you in my town. I don't want you near my people. We have worked too hard for you to lead us astray with some chocolate." He growled. The man wasn't even surprised at his words. He just smiled wearily.

"Even God took a break, padre. It's good for the spirit and the body. What harm could a little bit of pleasure do?"

Arthur took a step towards Antonio, but the other stood his ground. "I'm sure that's what the snake tells weak souls it leads to Hell. You can't fool me. You are sin, señor Fernández. I know sin when I see it."

Something shifted behind that smile. It gave it a predatory edge that thrilled Arthur and made his blood pump faster. Antonio leaned closer to him and the smell of sweet chocolate caressed his sense.

"How exactly do you know sin so well, padre?"

Arthur stopped breathing at the question. Everything in his being demanded he showed the man how intimately familiar he was with sin. He was versatile in every aspect of it and doubted he would have any trouble remembering even the smallest details. Yet, he couldn't get past the gnawing suspicion that this was a trap. This man was too good of an offering to be real. Perfect things didn't walk into Santa Maria dipped in chocolate and tied with a red bow. That he was sure of.

Arthur slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

It was weeks later, when the sun had finally started beating on the dry ground with full force, that the summer breeze stopped blowing. El padre took a deep stifling air of relief. The guitars died out and people ran through the square only when they had no other choice. Few cared about chocolate when it was too hot to move. He watched from behind his window as the customers going to the Chocolatería became fewer and fewer. Only Marie-France, dragged by Julchen, would go as regularly as ever. It made el padre glee. Bad business wasn't an open business.

A soft knock made him turn towards the door.

"Padre, a letter from your father."

At that one sentence Arthur ice cold water drench him. He quickly made his way around the desk and grabbed the piece of paper. He tore through the envelop and pulled out the contents.

"Anything else, padre?" Arthur barely noticed the question as he sat down.

"That would be all, Alfonso."

The blond didn't hear the door being closed. His eyes slid over the words.

" _My dearest son,_

 _It was a real delight to see you this Spring. The thought of your progress left me excited beyond what my poor health could handle. On my way to London I couldn't help, but admire how much you have changed since the last time I saw you. I am proud of you more than words can express._

 _I hope you would forgive an old man who wants only the best for his son. I have taken the liberty to find a fine, upstanding wife for you. Perhaps you remember sweet Bess Wilson?_

 _Regardless, I would be happy to welcome you home as my heir._

 _Your Father,_

 _Earl Charles Kirkland"_

Arthur's fingers tore through the paper. It crumpled in his fist and he threw it with full force at the wall. Red spots danced in front of his vision. Hurt, betrayal and rage bubbled inside of him. He felt cheated out of his own life. He was being thrown from prison into another.

The wall of his office clamped down on him. He felt dizzy. He couldn't quiet catch his breath.

Arthur bolted out the door and ran down the stairs, through the church and in the bright square. He just walked ahead. He needed to be out of here. Out of this suffocating small town and out of his father's reach. He had put so much effort into removing temptation from his life. He had kept lent, he had prayed, he had learned every fucking verse. All in the hope that one day he would be able to fool his father that he wasn't the hedonistic piece of trash he was and be able to enjoy wealth and life.

That was what had started this mess in the first place. He was unable to resist sweet temptation. He had been corrupted before he had been born. Sin lived in his soul and had taken root so deep nothing could save him. Of course, that was just his father's flowery way of saying he had caught him in a lewd orgy. He had been given a choice to do his time as a servant of God and then receive his heritage and title scot free or go his way. It was simple math and Arthur had decided to grit his teeth through it.

He was good at it too as it turned out. He was so good he had been sent all the way here in this land of Catholicism to guide people in the right path. Not that he planned to do anything than what was absolutely necessary. It wasn't any of his business if someone wanted to drink himself under the table or cheat. But if he wasn't allowed to have fun, neither were his sheep. It was that simple.

Arthur kicked a stone and it went tumbling down the cobblestones. He wanted to scream in frustration. His father had found a new way to make him suffer. He wanted to tear, pull and hit. He couldn't be locked into a marriage. Not now. Not after this.

He pulled at his hair and tried to breath. There had to be something he could do. There had to be a way out. He wasn't about to just accept his father's will. He hadn't survived on nothing the past five years to be incarcerated.

"Are you alright, padre? You don't look good."

Arthur looked up. Antonio was standing in front of him. Green eyes were looking at him with concern. He finally noticed his surroundings. He had strayed off the main road and was in one of the smaller streets.

"Señor Fernández…" Arthur's eyes widened, coming to a sudden realization. His gaze slid over tanned skin, broad shoulders and full lips. This man wasn't a part of his father's schemes. He was free for the taking. His body shook at the thought.

"Yes, I was just over by Luise and Feliciano's house. It's their boy's birthday and they asked me to make something special. Such a sweet couple." Antonio smiled at him. "Padre, you really don't seem well. Come over to the Chocolatería, I should have something to get you on your feet."

Arthur nodded and followed silently. There was no reason for him to say no now, was there?

"It really is a lovely town that you have here. Everyone is nice and ready to help." Green eyes looked at him, but Arthur kept his mouth shut. He had nothing to say to that. "About the other…" The man finally started, but at that the blond cut him off.

"Don't mention it. It doesn't matter anymore." He said. It really didn't matter. Whether he did what his father wanted to or not he was still the one being screwed over.

"I really didn't mean to…"

"I said it doesn't matter." Arthur repeated firmly and turned to look the man straight in the eyes. "Perhaps we can see if you really can guess my favourite." At his words worry faded quickly and was replaced by a cocky smile.

"Perhaps we can." Antonio agreed.

It was even hotter inside the Chocolatería. The closed windows had kept the warmth from the ovens and the thick scent of chocolate inside. Arthur pulled at the white linen collar around his neck and undid the buttons of his black shirt.

"I'm sorry." Antonio smiled apologetically, opening the windows at the back of the shop. He disappeared in the kitchen. Arthur heard the clank of glasses and ice.

His eyes fell on the tables by the wall. Pyramids of chocolate boxes glistened in the dusk that had settled inside the shop. The blinds had been pulled down so the sun wouldn't beat on the chocolate. Antonio returned with a tray.

"Lemonade? I made it this morning." The man asked and Arthur nodded.

"So what made you change your mind?" Antonio handed him a glass.

"Curiosity." Arthur shrugged. Anger. Need. Wasted time. Desire. All of those.

Arthur reached towards one of the pyramids. It was made out of dark blue boxes. "What are those?"

"Dark chocolate with chili. A heady combination. I made them first." Antonio sipped at his drink and then added nonchalantly. "I believe those are your favourite."

Arthur's gaze snapped to the man's smirk. He was good. Those were indeed his favourite. Instead he said: "Are they? I'll have to try them then." He pulled at the yellow bow and the paper opened for him, revealing small sea shells. They looked black in the dim light. Arthur took one and tentatively put it on his tongue, all too aware of Antonio's eyes on him.

The deep flavour made him groan in delight. It melted slowly in his mouth and he almost didn't dare swallow. Once he did he felt the subtle bite of chilli and the aroma of herbs. Unconsciously he lifted his fingers towards his mouth not wanting to waste any of it, but his hand was grabbed by Antonio's.

Green eyes drank him up as the man slowly put one finger in his mouth. Arthur's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he felt a tongue lap at the sensitive flesh and lick the sticky chocolate.

"That's not how you should eat them." Antonio finally said, releasing his fingers. He reached for another piece from the small box. Arthur watched, hypnotized as the chocolate was placed on a pink tongue. He couldn't look away from those full lips as they came closer to his. He didn't even think about resisting as they pressed against his.

A moan tore out of his throat as the rich flavour burned through his senses. He grabbed Antonio's dark hair and pulled him hard against himself. He was quickly forgetting about everything as his skin pickled with desire and that man pressed himself flush against him. Arthur whimpered when he was pushed back on one of the tables. Boxes fell on the floor, but neither of them could care less as fingers pushed beneath his clothes. He lifted his hands when his shirt was pulled off. Absinthe green eyes slid down his exposed flesh and a hand grabbed him through his pants. Arthur moaned desperately at the back of his throat, body almost spasming from the sudden spark of vicious need.

He pulled Antonio closer. Their tongues slid against one another and it wasn't enough.

The warm summer breeze rustled the drapes and caressed his heated flesh. It whispered ideas to him. Ideas he would never think of himself. Maybe, it said, it wouldn't be so bad to be a priest in Santa Maria if it meant getting more of those chocolate kisses and absinthe green eyes.


End file.
